Un día en el cine
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En esta historia todos van al cine! Es puro humor, je, je. Nota: Hay personajes inventados por mía


Hola a todos! Soy Proyecto Clara, la mejor amiga de Stefi-weasley, que, seguramente, algunos la deben conocer por su historia: "Memoria". Bueno, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

Nota: Hay algunos personajes inventados, por lo que sí desean saber más acerca de ellos envíenme un mail a: día en el cine

Amy¿Y qué dicen, chicas, lo hacemos?

Clara (una eriza mestiza. Es toda rubia, de cabellera larga, con una coleta y trenzas. Ojos azules) y Cream¡Síiiiii!

Sonic¿Por qué gritan tanto?

Cream: Iremos a ver una película en el cine

Clara: E iremos en pareja

Sonic: Pero... ¿de quién fue esa idea?

Todas: De las tres. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Clara¡Yo elijo a Shadow!

Amy¡Yo elijo a Sonic!

Cream¡Yo elijo a Tails!

Sonic¿Quién les dijo que iba a ir? Además¿qué hay de Púas (En la historia de Stefi es conocido como Spike. Un erizo verde con pequeños cabellos pinchudos) y Knuckles?

Amy: Oh, está bien. Púas ve con Garras (Una gata blanca que se viste muy parecida a Rouge. Le apasionan las joyas), le prometió no molestarla por una semana si iba con ella

Sonic¿Y Knuckles?

Amy: Mmmm... Puede ir con Rouge, él le debe una

Sonic¿Qué le debe?

Cream: Se había atorado en un árbol y Rouge lo bajó

Amy¿Qué dices, Sonic?

Sonic: Digo que no tengo tiempo –Pero de todas formas tuvo que aceptar ir con Amy porque sino ellas lo amenazaban con ponerles ruleros; Shadow también tuvo que ir a la fuerza porque Clara lo agarraba de los pies

Todos subieron al autobús. Los chicos no tenían nada para hacer, sólo escuchaban las risitas de las chicas y cosas aburridas sobre los zapatos que harían juego con el vestido del mes.

Knuckles¿Por qué siempre hablan de lo mismo?

Shadow: Sí, siempre hablan de los listones que harían juego

Sonic: De su maquillaje

Púas: Nunca se quieren ensuciar y no trepan los árboles porque usan polleras –decían todos sarcásticamente

Tails¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres?

Sonic: No lo sé, Tails. Y eso que soy más grande que tú. Pregúntale a Knuckles, él es más grande que yo

Knuckles: A mí no me pregunten, pregúntenle a Shadow

Shadow: Dios, yo huyo de ellas, son insoportable

Al bajar del autobús, discutían sobre qué película ver

Amy: Yo quiero una de amor

Clara: "La princesa y las tres rosas"... ¿Cuál les gusta más?

Knuckles: Yo quiero de acción

Púas: Qué sea violenta

Tails: Con muchas armas

Sonic: Que tenga homicidios

Shadow: Que contengo horror

Cream: A mí me asustan esas películas

Al rato vino Rouge

Rouge¡Ah! Aquí están. Como veo, no eligieron aún la película

Clara, Amy y Cream¡Amor!

Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Púas y Tails¡Batallas!

Rouge: No queda otra, la eligiré yo

La película que eligió Rouge era: "El día después del mañana"

Rouge: Tenemos media hora, así que vamos al puesto de golosinas

Púas estaba esperando en la puerta preocupado

Cream¿Qué pasa, Púas?

Púas: Nada, ángel –le dijo sonriendo-. Es que todavía no viene Garras y tengo miedo de que me haya dejado plantado

A Amy le sonó el teléfono celular

Amy¿Sí, hola?... ajá... Es para ti, Púas

Púas¿Hola?

Garras: Lo lamento, Púas, llegaré un poco tarde. Unos perros rot-wailer me persiguen

Púas¿Pero vas a venir?

Garras: Sí, pero tarde

Púas¿Y a eso a quién le importa¡Vas a venir!

Mientras los demás estaban eligiendo qué iban a llevar

Clara: Toma, Cream, ve a comprarte algo

Las chicas mientras miraban el tamaño de las palomitas, lo varones (son excepción de Tails, claro) se hacían los cancheros y miraban los condimentos para adultos

Sonic: Bien, yo quiero una cerveza

Todos¡Yo también!

Amy¿No so un poco pequeños para beber? Los menores no pueden beber

Knuckles: Entonces pidámosle a un mayor. ¿Shadow, nos permites?

Shadow: Sí

Knuckles: Ya est�, asunto arreglado

Amy no lo podía negar porque él tenía 19 años. Pero se alegró de que llevarían una para todos

Clara tuvo que pagar todo, pero Tails le compró una soda

A Shadow y Knuckles les molestaba que le gente le mirara y dijera: "¿No son muy pequeños para beber?" Pero se controlaban, no querían derramar su cerveza

Hombre de ticket: Bien, que disfruten la película. Sala 6

Cream: Esta película será aburrida

Cheese: Chou, chou –Cheese estaba encima de las palomitas de Cream

Tails: Sí, tiene armas

Sonic: Claro que sí –y le subió el ánimo al espíritu de Tails

Todos llegaron y se sentaron en sus asientos

Clara: Faltan 15 min. –dijo mirando su reloj

Cream: Clara, debo ir al baño

Clara: Ya vuelvo, Shadow

Shadow: Como sea

Púas: Aún no viene

Amy: No te preocupes, Púas, a lo mejor se equivocó de asiento, vamos a buscarla, si quieres

Sonic¡Oh, no!

Knuckles¿Qué pasa?

Sonic: Amy se llevó mis caramelos en su bolso

En otra parte, en el baño...

Clara: Cream¿necesitas ayuda?

Cream: No, yo puedo, Clara

Clara: Faltan 5 min. –dijo mirando el reloj, nerviosa

Cream: Ya terminé

Claro¡Vamos!

En el cine

Púas¡AAAAH! Soy un tonto

Voz: Eso ya lo sabemos, pero cállate –dijo Vector exigiendo silencio

Amy¿Qué?

Púas: No le dije a Garras en qué sala estábamos

Amy: Tranquilo, en algún momento tendrá que buscar aquí

Sonic: Ya empezó la película y no veo nada

Shadow: Ya me cansé, iré a buscar a Clara

Knuckles¿Por qué le interesa ahora?

Shadow¡No es interés, me debe el brazalete! (el que siempre lleva en las manos, ése dorado)

Vector: Cállate, no es mi culpa que te haya dejado tu novia –Shadow tenía ganas de reventarlo. Estaba muy rojo

Shadow se fue corriendo

Knuckles¿Y tanto historia por eso?

Rouge: Todos tenemos objetos importantes. Incluso un pequeño brazalete. Voy a moverme un poco –y se fue a volar por debajo de la pantalla

Knuckles: Faltan 2 min. y todos se fueron. Iré a buscarlos

La última vez que Knuckles vio luz fue en la puerta del cine cuando vino Garras y Púas fue corriendo a buscarla

Todos volvieron juntos a los asientos

En el momento en que empezó la película, todas menos, Rouge, se agarraron del brazo de sus parejas apoyando la cabeza

Clara: Es genial. ¿Qué piensas tú? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Shadow-. ¿Shadow? –ella lo veía pero él no le contestaba, pegó un grito al darse cuenta de que agarró a Sonic

Sonic: Tú no eres Amy

Clara: No, ella está allá –se sintió deprimida de que no fuera Shadow

Amy: Oh, Sonic, estoy tan feliz –Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shadow miró a la izquierda y era Amy besándolo

Shadow¿Qué haces?

Amy¡AAAAAAH!

Voces: Shhhhhhh...

Amy: Shadow, te equivocaste de asiento

Shadow y Sonic y cambiaron de lugar

Tails¿Me pasas las palomitas, Cream¡AH! -Rouge estaba al lado de él-. Si tú estás aquí, entonces¿dónde está Cream?

Cream¡BUAAAAA! –llorando

Knuckles se asustó

Cream: No puedo ver nada, me perdí

Knuckles¡Ya basta! Te equivocaste de asiento

Púas¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a mi ángel¡Es sólo una niña!

Knuckles¡Entonces, llévate a tu hermanita menor!

Púas: Vámonos, Cream. Deja al amargado

Todos se volvieron a cambiar de lugar. En ése día, Knuckles y Púas se atrevieron a besar a sus parejas (Knux y Rouge; Púas Garras). Los dos se agarraron las manos a sus parejas. No podían ver bien, pero igual los dos se acercaron a cada uno

Y en un momento de imagen colorida pudieron ver a Knuckles y Púas agarrándose de las manos, pegaron un grito y empezaron a sacudir la mano haciendo gestos de asco. Al receso de 5 min. de la película, decidieron estar chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas

A las niñas les daba asco que los eructos que hacían al tomar cerveza. A Sonic y Púas les dieron ganas de vomitar, Shadow no se podía levantar. Entonces Knuckles se tomó lo que quedaba. (y quedaba muuuuucho en la botella)

Al salir, todos tenían que cuidarlos como bebés porque estaban cansados y mareados por la cerveza. A Rouge le costaba llevar a Knuckles ya que se caía cada dos por tres y cantando cualquier cosa. No paraba de decirle a Rouge "preciosa"

Púas¡Oye! Ese es mi trabajo... zzzzzz (estaba muy mareado)

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los borrachos estaban acostados sobre los sillones, claro menos Tails que no bebió y Knuckles sólo pudo llegar al suelo

Amy: No se preocupen, ya planeamos para ir al shooping

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y Púas¡NOOOOO!

Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado . Por cierto, chicos nunca hagan lo que Sonic y sus amigos hicieron, el alcohol es malo para la salud.

Nos vemos!


End file.
